Quick Learner
by Magladin
Summary: Mike and El spend a rainy day at his house alone and he answers some questions that she's been contemplating. First time, smut with fluff


**Contains smut, you've been warned. Enjoy.**

It might as well have been called the summer of rain. It was raining, again. Actually, it was _pouring_ outside. The current storm had knocked out a power transformer and the majority of Hawkins was without power. El Hopper's police chief father had begrudgingly dropped his 16 going on 17-year-old daughter off at the house of her boyfriend, Mike Wheeler, not knowing how long he would be needed at the station.

As fate would have it, Mike's parents had taken his little sister to the zoo in Indianapolis and would be staying overnight and with his older sister also away Mike was home alone, which meant he and El had no chaperones.

They had really never needed a chaperone though. They were very much in love but in the realm of sexual situations had not gone much beyond kissing. El's upbringing in the lab and her lack of knowledge on a lot of things made Mike want go as slowly as he possibly could so that she never felt any sort of pressure when it came to the topic of sex.

So the two of them were sitting on the floor in the living room of Mike's house playing a game of chess. Mike had taught her to play and was surprised at how quickly El caught on. She was currently about to have him in check.

He noticed that she looked rather distant.

"El, is something wrong?" Mike asked.

"No, I was just thinking of some things that I heard someone saying a couple of weeks ago. I wanted to ask Max but I felt bad that it was something I didn't know and I didn't want to seem like I was stupid."

"El, no one thinks you're stupid. Maybe I could explain it. What was it?" Mike felt concern over El being afraid to ask questions. How was she supposed to learn if she felt like she couldn't do that?

"I was in the library and I was looking for a book so I was back in the stacks. I could hear someone talking on the other side of the bookshelf. They couldn't see me and I know it was wrong to listen to them but I couldn't help it."

"What were they saying?" Mike had forgotten about the game of chess.

"It was a boy, older than me I think, and he was talking to a girl. He was whispering but I could hear him. He was saying he wanted to fuck her pussy. I didn't know what that meant. It sounded like he wanted to kill her cat. I was worried about the cat so I kept listening. Then she said she wanted to suck his cock. What does that even mean?" El looked exasperated.

"El, you heard them talking dirty to each other. People do that sometimes," Mike explained.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well I've never done it so I don't really know what it's like but I think it's supposed to be a turn on. You know, if they were going to have sex."

"Oh." El was quiet for a minute.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" Mike prodded.

"So there are different words for parts of your body? Like that people use when they talk like that?" El asked him.

Mike wasn't expecting this line of questioning, but he was always willing to answer El's questions so he did his best.

"Do you want me to tell you everything I know?" Mike scooted closer to her, moving the chess board out of the way.

"Please," El told him.

So Mike spent the next thirty minutes detailing everything he knew about slang words for body parts and how they were used in sentences. He taught her some different phrases that he knew and what they meant. El listened, rapt.

While Mike was explaining what he knew about what she'd asked, they had moved from the floor to the sofa, deeming the floor too uncomfortable. Mike's leg had been falling asleep. With the power out there was no television to watch so they sat side by side on the sofa. El seemed to be contemplating everything Mike had told her.

"Mike, how does someone know if they want to have sex?" She asked. Mike's eyes bulged.

"Uh, um, well, I think they get this feeling, uh, between their legs? You know?" He could tell by her face that El wanted him to be much more specific.

"Tell me more," she said.

"Well I don't know exactly how it is for girls. I only know what _I_ know," Mike started.

"You've had sex?!" El looked horrified.

"No! I just meant, I only know what happens to _me_ if I get turned on. El, I've never done anything with any girl other than you and I've only kissed you."

El seemed relieved. "What happens to _you_ then?"

"Well, uh, my penis–"

" _Cock_ ," El supplied.

"Right, my _cock_ starts to get hard when I get turned on so it gets bigger and stands up." Mike couldn't believe he was explaining what happened when he got a hard on to this girl.

El looked thoughtful. "Sometimes I feel tingly and then I get wet between my legs. I don't know what to do about it though. It happens a lot after I've been hanging out with you and then I think about you before I fall asleep. Does that mean _I'm_ ready?"

Hearing her say that was starting to affect Mike. He felt heat start to rush downward.

"Well I think it means you could, but there are other factors. You know that sex is what causes babies so just because you feel that feeling doesn't mean you _should_ have sex." Mike was proud of himself for showing so much restraint when the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen was asking him to explain how she'd know she was ready to have sex.

"That's why women take birth control, right?" El asked. "I know all about that because after Christmas I was having a lot of pain when I had my period so Hop got Joyce to take me to the doctor and the doctor said these pills would help. Joyce explained that they were birth control pills but that they did other things too and would help with my pain. Hop told me not to tell anyone I was on them because he didn't want anyone to _get the wrong idea_."

Mike had to stifle his laughter when El used air quotes as she mimicked Hopper's words. Then what she'd said started to sink in. El was on birth control pills. He shook the idea from his mind.

"Um, is there anything else you wanted to know?" Mike wondered aloud.

El was looking at her feet instead of at his face. She was turning red.

"El, what is it?"

Mike could almost see the shift in her mood. El went from looking down and seeming embarrassed to looking him in the eye in a matter of seconds. Her eyes were sparkling and she had a slightly devious look on her face. It wasn't an expression Mike was used to seeing on her but the only word he could use to describe it would have been _sexy_.

"Can I see it?"

Mike knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Um, El, I don't know if we should–" Mike was trying his best but was only issuing words from his mouth. His body was screaming something entirely different.

"You can see me too," El said. That did it for Mike.

Mike's mouth felt dry and his heart was pounding in his chest.

"How do you want to do it?" He asked, wanting El to take the lead completely. He refused to take advantage of her.

She stood up and started to take off her t-shirt and her cutoffs. She was left in only her bra and panties, surprisingly to Mike a matching lavender set. Mike noticed how the color was a much deeper shade in a spot on her panties, damp.

Mike figured he should do what she did so he also stood up and dropped his jeans to the floor while pulling his shirt over his head. His boxers were already tented out due to his erection.

"El, you are beautiful. I just want to say that right now," Mike said, not able to look away from her body.

"So are you, Mike," El replied.

Mike took a step forward, coming closer to her. He reached out and pulled her close to him.

"I just want to feel you against me for a minute. Mmm, you feel really nice," Mike breathed, holding her tightly.

El could already feel her tingly feeling between her legs. It had started as soon as she told him that she sometimes felt it. She could also feel Mike's erection against her as he held her to him. It only stoked her fire. She shifted, moving her head and tilting it up. She wanted Mike to kiss her while he was holding her and she was almost naked.

Mike looked down at her couldn't have kept himself from kissing her if his life had depended on it. Their lips connected and he kissed her softly. El had other ideas though and started being a bit rougher, pulling his lower lip with her teeth gently. She moved her hands to his hair and tugged on his tresses. Mike moaned lowly, only making El kiss him more deeply. He felt her fingers move away from his hair, tracing down his torso, stopping at the waistband of his boxers. Then he felt her fingers slip into the waistband.

"Do you want to take all of our clothes off?" El asked. Her tone was so sexy that she could have asked him if he wanted to burn all of his science fair trophies and he would have readily agreed. But that hadn't been what she asked and he was very ready to see his girlfriend without any clothes.

Mike nodded. El stepped back and her bra unclasped itself and fell to the floor. Her breasts looked pert and perfect. She pushed her panties down, moving them slowly over her hips. Mike watched as her almost but not quite bare pussy came into view. If he hadn't been rock hard before he definitely was now.

El stood before him, waiting for him to remove his boxers. Mike was glued to his spot on the carpet though, not able to rip his gaze from her. Finally he noticed the look of uncertainty that flashed across her face as he continued to just stand there and was broken from his stupor.

"Sorry. You're just so, so, fuck, El. You look amazing." Mike pushed his boxers down and stepped out of them. They admired one another. Mike's dick had never been so hard. "Um, so what do you want to do now?"

El looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Mike's dad's La-Z-Boy and she remembered the day Mike had shown her how it worked, how he'd made her laugh. She had fond memories of the chair.

"We could just cuddle in the chair." El started to walk toward it. Mike followed her.

They sat together in the La-Z-Boy. Mike kicked the footrest out and they snuggled together. The summer heat combined with the lack of electricity in the house made the room warm enough to not require any sort of blanket.

After a few minutes of cuddling, their hands started to roam. El seemed fascinated by Mike's hard cock and would let her hand fall onto it, as though it was an accident. Finally Mike just took her hand and placed it on his dick, letting her know that it was okay to touch him.

He was shocked when she did the same to him.

Mike's fingers explored her sex. He took his time and watched her face as he moved his hand in different ways, wanting to see what movements evoked the best responses. His hand was wet, slick with her juices.

El started kissing him again. It was needy and fervent. She shifted and her breasts pressed against his chest. His hand was still rubbing her but she had moved her hand from him. She needed more so she climbed on top of him. She was just going to sit atop him and kiss him. That had been her plan when she moved, but once she was on top of him, her legs on either side of his body, she discovered that she could feel his cock between her legs and she rubbed herself against it. Everything was heightened when she did that. She wanted to do it again, she couldn't keep herself from _not_ doing it again. Mike moaned into her mouth.

"El, what are you doing?" Mike asked, more wondrously than accusatorial. "That feels so _good_."

"I know." El was thoughtful. Then she grinned. "My pussy feels good sliding on your cock." If there was any time to put Mike's lesson to use she thought now was that time.

Mike's shocked expression was exactly what she wanted to see.

"It would be so easy for me to fuck you from here, wouldn't it, Mike? I could just, oops, slip down a bit more and you'd be inside me. I wonder what that would feel like. Do you wonder what that would feel like?" El asked as she glided over his stiff member, coating it in her own lubrication.

"Fuck, El, I'm sure it would feel better than anything," Mike panted.

"Tell me what would feel better than anything, Mike," El urged. She was moving more slowly, making sure his dick held contact with her clit as she trailed herself down his shaft and back up again.

"Your pussy swallowing my hard cock would feel better than anything I could ever think of," Mike sighed.

"I think I'd like to see what that feels like. Would that be okay with you, Mike? Is it okay if I put your big hard cock inside my wet pussy?"

"Oh, shit, El. Where did you learn to talk like that? Fuck, you're so hot," Mike uttered.

"You taught me just today, remember? Silly. Let me show you what I learned."

El moved up and Mike felt his cock bounce slightly, coming to rest with the tip right at her opening. He could feel the heat radiating from her. Then she was taking him inside. She was going slowly and Mike could tell that despite what she said she still wasn't exactly sure what to expect when he penetrated her totally so he let her take all the time she needed. Finally she was sitting all the way down. Mike's cock was completely buried inside her.

"Does that feel good, El?" Mike asked. Her eyes were slightly bigger and she looked a bit surprised.

"Big. Just, give me a minute." El closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing. Mike wasn't going to move until she was ready for him to. He let his hands roam up her body, caressing her as she acclimated to his dick. He ran them over her breasts and squeezed, letting his thumbs rub her nipples. As he did this El started to slowly rock herself on him.

"Yeah, that's it. Is that better, El?"

"Mmmm, feels good now. I just want to move on you. Every time I go up it feels really good to come back down. Something tickles and feels like good rubbing when I do that." El was starting to move more animatedly.

"I know what you're talking about. Let's see how it feels if I do this." Mike touched her clit with his thumb, just barely bumping it as she rode him harder.

"Uhhhnn, that feels even better. Don't stop doing that, Mike." El's breathing was getting shallower.

"El, I'm not going to be able to last with you bouncing on me. You feel too good. But I want to make you cum first. Do you know what it feels like?" Mike kept rubbing her, increasing the intensity.

"No but I think I'm close to that, Mike. It feels like I'm going to explode. Should I stop? I don't want to." El was really moving on him, her hips thrusting downward, taking him in.

"That's good. That's what you want. Fuck, El, your tight little pussy is going to squeeze the cum right out of me. Damn, you feel so good on my cock. And watching you fuck me is the best thing I've ever seen. I promise." Mike was moving with her, meeting her strokes.

"I want to do this to you every day. I want to feel your hard cock sucked into my pussy as much as I can because you feel so good inside me. And I still have to practice so much other stuff you taught me but this, this is the best. I like feeling you slide into me and I like hearing the sounds it makes. Shhh, just listen." El stopped talking but continued riding Mike. They listened as the sounds of slurping and bodies slapping together filled the room.

"Fuck, Mike. I think I'm cumming. Don't stop fucking me, you're making me cum. Oh, god! Oh, uhn! So gooooood..." El came all around Mike's dick. He could feel her quaking around his shaft, sucking him more. Hearing her announce her orgasm started Mike's own. He knew she was on birth control and it felt so good and El certainly wasn't stopping her movements so he grabbed her hips and slammed her onto him as he felt the first rope of cum shoot from his cock. He held her there until he finally was empty.

El collapsed onto his chest. Mike's cock was still inside her. He could still faintly feel her walls trembling. They were both sweaty.

"Wow, I think I feel a million times closer to you now. How are you so good at that? An hour and a half ago you didn't even know what some of that stuff meant." Mike rubbed El's back as she rested on top of him.

"I don't know. I just did. Was it okay?" El asked.

Mike laughed. "It was so much more than _okay_. But you've always been a quick learner."


End file.
